


Simmer

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Supportive Snape, Supportive Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if..... After the events of fourth year, Harry reached out to one who would understand?





	1. Chapter 1

**Boiling:**

Harry stands over the old pitted cauldrons, sweat glimmering from his brow. After adding ashes of Lily's father Harrison, to the first one, and the femur of Fleamont to the second, he whispers softly, "Flesh of the servant, you shall resurrect your masters." Then without remorse he drops a half of the last Potter family elf in each cauldron. For the next part, he takes a vial of blood from his robes, whispering "Blood of the enemy," as he pours half the blood into one cauldron, the other half in the other, "you will resurrect your foe!" 

As the cauldrons begin to boil, he drops a braid of auburn hair in the first, and a clump of dark brown in the other. The cauldrons melt and standing naked in front of him, shivering from the cold, are two people he has not seen in 13 years. He whispers softly, "Mom, Dad......."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter folks. Remember to message me if anything gets too confusing, as the question, and the answer, could probably help someone else.:-D

**Stewing**

After his resurrection, Voldemort releases Harry from the gravestone. His eyes narrow on the rat missing a hand. "Wormtail, you insufferable fool, I told you to use his blood if agreed, now look at me! All because you didn't listen, I'm missing a nose...." As he runs his hands across his bald hea... "Where the fuck is my hair?" he bellows.

Harry, being the survivor he is, inches his way back to the cup... It has to be a way back to Hogwarts. He's almost there before he hears the two words that make his heart jump into his throat. " _avada kedavra!"_ Harry fences for the spell to impact him, but instead sees the green flash off to one side. Chancing a look, he sees Wormtail dead on the ground.

He hears Voldemort softly approaching, and makes ready to die, when he hears Old Voldie softly speaking. "Harry Potter, I will make a deal with you. I won't ask you to join me, but if you promise to be a non combatant I will leave you and yours alone. I will even make a Vow so that if I purposely break it, it will kill me and my way of coming back." Harry narrows his eyes slightly, "Honestly Tom, I would rather sit this war out, but I have to deal with Dumbledore casting compulsions on me. I will agree under the condition that you help me with two things. First, I want to perform the ritual that rebirthed you for my parents, and secondly if you are going to start killing again, would you please start with my Aunt Petunia and my Uncle Vernon. Oh one more caveat, you allow me to pick the people who fall under the not harming my true family."

Voldemort smiles slightly. "I agree to those terms, and will throw in a bonus. If you take classes with me, I'll use a family artefact to bring Wormtail back to life, so you can live with your godfather." Harry nibbles on his lower lip, obviously thinking. "You have a deal." He holds out his hand, and Voldemort shakes it. Voldemort waves his wand with his left hand and an ugly ring flies to him. Putting it on he thinks of the rat and twirls the ring three times and a ghost like image of Pettigrew hovers in the air beside him. A quick jab turn and flick of his wand and the dead Wormtail sits up taking a deep breath. "Please Master don't send me back to where you just saved me from! I'll do anything.

" I won't send you anywhere rat, " a quick wave of his wand, and the rat is in a full anti-animagus chain set. He holds out what looks like a leash to Harry. "Remember you will be taking lessons from me this summer. Be ready"


	3. Important update

Sorry folks,

Due to stress, both financial and mental, I have stopped writing this story. Technically its because I had to sell my laptop and no longer have the notes to continue this story. My son however has asked me to allow him to use my account to write a story he has had an idea for and I will be allowing him to do so. My stories however will not be continued, sorry about that, but I shall put them up for adoption to anyone who wants to try to complete them. Just leave a message and I will put it up for adoption. 

 

Thank You for kind words and kudos,

dA


End file.
